SNO (Social Network of Olympus)
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: Hermes has invented a new social networking website that doesn't attract monsters. The demigods can finally socialize online using the Social Network of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Social Network of Olympus**

**~Percy has joined the chat~**

**Percy: Hi :P**

**Annabeth: What are you doing Percy?**

**Nico: Wuzzap!**

**Percy: Just watching TV**

**Thalia: What are you watching?**

**Percy: Ummm... Finding Nemo**

**Annabeth: Seriously?**

**Percy: What it's an awesome movie!**

**Nico: Hi**

**Thalia: What you wanna talk about?**

**Nico: Wanna play would you rather?**

**Percy: Hey! How about we play would you rather?**

**Annabeth: Good idea!**

**Nico: MY IDEA!**

**Thalia: Who wants to go first?**

**Nico: I wanna go first!**

**Annabeth: I'll go first!**

**Nico: Hey, what about me?**

**Thalia: Quit yo whining Nico!**

**Percy: I'll go second!**

**Annabeth: Okay, would you rather fight a hydra or sweat mayonnaise?**

**Percy: Fight a hydra**

**Thalia: Same**

**Nico: Sweat mayonnaise**

**Percy: Why?**

**Nico: It's cool**

**Annabeth: Percy's next**

**Percy: Would you rather tickle a Cyclopes or rip your pants off in front of one of the greek gods?**

**Thalia: Cyclopes**

**Annabeth: Cyclopes too**

**Nico: Pants**

**Annabeth: And why would you do that?**

**Nico: My boxers are pretty because they have pink fluffy unicorns on it!**

**Thalia: ?**

**Annabeth: Ok then, moving on! Thalia's turn**

**Thalia: Would you rather get pranked by the Stolls for 2 weeks or have no friends forever?**

**Percy: Get pranked by the Stolls**

**Annabeth: Stolls**

**Nico: Friends because I'm forever alone! **

**Percy: Not really.**

**Annabeth: Ya, you have friends...**

**Nico: Who?**

**Annabeth: Ummm...**

**Percy: Your juice box is your friend Nico.**

**Nico: What are you talking about?**

**Percy: I saw you at the pavilion at lunch and you were talking to your juice box.**

**Nico: No**

**Percy: You even drew a face on that juice box!**

**Nico: You can't prove anything!**

**~Percy has posted a new picture~**

**Comments:**

**Thalia: Wow, that's so weird...**

**Annabeth: OMGs Nico! What is your problem?**

**Nico: I'm gonna get you for that Percy!**

**Percy: I'm so "scared"!**

**Thalia: Your so weird Nico!**

**Nico: Bye, I have to go plan revenge on Percy!**

**Percy: Bring it on, Death breath!**

**~Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia have left the chat~**


	2. Chapter 2

~Annabeth has joined the chat~  
Annabeth: Hi guys  
Percy: Hi wise girl :)  
Leo: I'm drinking a juice box :)  
Thalia: Nico has a friend who is a juice box  
Annabeth: Hey, where is Nico?  
Percy: Ummmmm...  
Thalia: Probably planning revenge on Percy...  
Leo: I see Nico dragging a flamethrower across camp...  
Percy: Ummm... gotta go!  
~Percy has left the chat~  
Thalia: Wonder where Percy went  
Annabeth: Maybe he's hiding in the washroom  
Leo: Or the girls' washroom  
Thalia: lol  
~Nico has joined the chat~  
Nico: Thanks Leo  
Leo: No prob man  
Thalia: What are u guys talking about?  
Nico: Nothing  
Annabeth: Tell us  
Leo: Nico told me to mention that he was dragging a flamethrower across camp.  
~Clarisse has joined the chat~  
Clarisse: Why in Hades is  
Prissy Jackson in the girls' washroom?  
Annabeth: Nico  
Clarisse: Oh...  
Thalia: Some hero...  
Leo: Truth or dare?  
Thalia: Sure, I'll go first  
Clarisse: Fine  
Thalia: Leo, truth of dare?  
Leo: Dare  
Thalia: I dare you to tell Percy that Annabeth loves you instead of him  
Leo: Hahaha No  
Clarisse: Why not?  
Leo: Cause Percy will kill me!  
Nico: Just do it  
Leo: Fine  
Annabeth: I'll call an ambulance  
Thalia: Lol  
Leo: Thanks for making me feel a lot better about this Annabeth!  
Annabeth: You're welcome  
Leo: Didn't you hear my sarcasm?!  
Thalia: Lets go plan Leo's funeral Annabeth  
Leo: Arggg!  
~Leo, Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico have left the chat~


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I went into the girls' washroom to get Percy out. "Percy, are you in here?" I asked once I got into the washroom. "Leo?" I heard him say. "Ya, it's me. The coast is clear. You can come out now." I said to him. The stall door creaked as Percy got out of a stall. We walked out and we talked about random stuff about camp. Just say it, do the dare, I thought to myself. "Annabeth loves me!" I blurted out suddenly. Well this was awkward. "What?!" he yelled in shock. "I said 'Annabeth loves me'" I repeated, nervously. "I heard you the first time." he said. I knew that Annabeth and Percy were dating so... "Are you serious?!" he yelled/asked. "Umm..." I ran away.

Percy's POV

I can't believe that Leo just ran away. But it probably was a good idea anyway because I would have beat him up.

~Thalia, Leo, Annabeth, Clarisse and Nico have joined the chat~

Thalia: That was so funny.

Clarisse: lol

Nico: Guess what?

Thalia: What?

Nico: I got the whole thing on camera

Clarisse: You gotta show this to the whole camp

Thalia: Definitely

Annabeth: Ummm...

Leo: Ok, Clarisse truth or dare?

Clarisse: Dare

Leo: I dare you to ask one of the Stoll brothers on a date

Clarisse: No way I'm doing that!

Thalia: Is a child of Ares scared to do a dare?

Clarisse: Ugggg... fine I'll do it. But you better not film this Nico!

~Clarisse has left the chat~

Annabeth: Are you gonna film this Nico?

Nico: Ya

Thalia: Let's go

~Annabeth, Thalia and Nico have left the chat~


	4. Chapter 4

Connor's POV

I was talking with my bro, Travis when Clarisse walked up to us. She looked a little more scary than usual... Travis seemed to have been thinking the same because he looked at her then walked away before whispering to me "Good luck bro." Wow, thanks a lot Travis... "What's up Clarisse?" I greeted her, smiling nervously. There was an awkward silence. "Will you go out with me?" she asked suddenly. There was an another awkward silence. Ummm... wait WHAT?! Clarisse wants to go out with me?!

Clarisse's POV

I really hate this, I thought as Connor stood in shock in front of me. He quickly recovered from his shock "Well, um... sure?". "Actually I don't wanna go out with you." I said. "Of course you want to, I mean who could resist me?" he bragged as he flashed a "charming smile". I slapped him, then walked away.

Connor's POV

She just slapped me! How dare she! Then I heard something, it was giggling. I turned around but no one was there. Weird, I thought, maybe it was just my imagination...

~Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and Clarisse have joined the chat~

Thalia: Haha

Leo: That was so funny!

Clarisse: Oh ya? Would it be funny if I pound your face?!

Leo: ...

Annabeth: Umm... Clarisse, are you okay?

Clarisse: I am not okay!

Nico: HAHAHAHAHA no you're not

Clarisse: Okay NICO, truth or dare?

Nico: Umm... truth?

Clarisse: Did you film me doing the dare?

Nico: Well...

Clarisse: DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT FILM THAT DARE?!

Leo: Umm... Nico, I think you better run now...

Nico: See ya!

~Nico has left the chat~

Clarisse: NICO!

~Clarisse has left the chat~

Annabeth: Poor Nico...

Leo: ...

Thalia: Oh well!

~Percy has joined the chat~

Leo: Bye, gotta go!

~Leo has left the chat~

Percy: LEO!

~Percy has left the chat~

Thalia: So...

Annabeth: Should we tell Percy that it was a dare?

Thalia: We should but maybe a little later...

Annabeth: Okay, I like seeing Leo being chased by Percy anyway...

Thalia: Percy is so jealous!

Annabeth: Hey, do you wanna come to my cabin?

Thalia: Sure

Annabeth: I wanna show you the llama song.

Thalia: Ummm... okay.

~Annabeth and Thalia have left the chat~


End file.
